


Нереальность

by Lethys



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Сомнительное согласие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: Не так-то оказалось просто драться с тем, кого считал фальшивкой. Ситуация и так не очень, но она умудрилась принять неожиданный и, к несчастью Наруто, неприятный оборот.





	Нереальность

Удар с ноги пришёлся Узумаки в солнечное сплетение.

— Гх!.. — Наруто, еле стоявший на ногах, отлетел на несколько метров.

Приземление было жёстким — по инерции он проехался по земле, сгребая под собой грязь. Узумаки чувствовал, как от неслабого удара у него спёрло дыхание, зрение расфокусировалось, а в ушах звенело.

«Ксо!.. А для фальшивки он неплохо дерётся!..» — Наруто приподнялся на локтях.

— …! — сильные руки сжали его плечи и повалили обратно на спину. Или это он так вымотался от драки, что ему кажется, что Менма сильнее. Они ведь должны быть одинаковые, по сути…

— В чём дело? — услышал Узумаки сквозь шум в ушах. Кажется, его схватили за грудки и немного приподняли. Наруто прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть нависшего над ним противника. — Неужели это всё, на что ты способен? — размытые образы медленно сошлись в центре. Теперь Наруто чётко видел ухмылку на лице Менмы. — Признаться, я ожидал большего от того, кто выглядит, как я.

Борясь со слабостью, Узумаки сжал пальцы в кулак. В таком положении замахнуться как следует сложновато, но Наруто не собирается оставлять эту наглую морду без ответа! Он уже направил было кулак прямо в нос Менме, но тот с лёгкостью перехватил руку.

Как же Наруто ненавидел это состояние беспомощности!

— И это должно было быть ударом? — с издёвкой спросил Менма, сжав запястье в своей руке.

Наруто разжал пальцы и сцепил зубы, ни на секунду не переставая прожигать двойника взглядом. Раз не получается одолеть его физически, надо показать, что хотя бы морально он ещё не повержен. Но он не ожидал того, что произойдёт мгновение спустя: Менма… лизнул раскрытую ладонь. Наруто заметно вздрогнул и попытался выдернуть руку из чужой хватки. Воспользовавшись замешательством, Менма отпустил запястье, замахнулся и со смаком впечатал кулак в нос Узумаки.

Его больше не держали за грудки, поэтому Наруто вновь опрокинулся на спину, вдобавок ударившись затылком о землю. Перед глазами вновь поплыло.

— А вот этот удар ничего так, не находишь? — продолжал издеваться Менма, наблюдая, как его оппонент корчился от боли. — Ты такой жалкий, — он рывком сорвал повязку со лба Наруто, — аж тошно! — и отбросил её в сторону.

Узумаки резко дёрнулся, пытаясь выкатиться из-под Менмы, но тот схватил его за плечи и вжал в землю. Ничто так не будоражило, как вид поверженного соперника! Правда, в данном случае Менма испытывал некое противоречие: под ним лежала его точная копия. Отличие, разве что, в цвете волос, но кого это волнует? В бою он вполне равнозначный оппонент, неутомим. А ещё — идиот. Видит, что противник ему не по зубам, а всё равно продолжает бороться!

Неожиданно, перед глазами мелькнул недоумённый взгляд, когда Менма лизнул его ладонь. В голову влезла совсем уж шальная мысль.  
«Ну-ка, ну-ка, » — ухмыльнулся себе Менма, наклонившись к полосатому лицу слишком низко.

Наруто замер.

— Ч-что ты дела… — и тут же осёкся.

Язык прошёлся по его щеке. В опасной близости от губ. На этот раз Наруто не долго мешкал.

«Да за кого он меня принимает?!» — вскипел он и попытался боднуть Менму, но тот успел увернуться.

— Что ты делаешь?! — выкрикнул Узумаки. — У тебя с головой всё в порядке, вообще?! Ничего, что я парень? Да и к тому же, я — это ты, чёрт тебя подери! Тем более, тебя от меня тошнит! Тогда какого…

Он собирался сказать ещё пару ласковых этому извращенцу, но Менма грубо схватил его за подбородок, надавив при этом на щёки, из-за чего губы смешно поджались. Наруто тут же схватил освободившейся рукой запястье руки, удерживавшей его.

— И что? — фыркнул Менма. Ухмылка всё это время, надо сказать, не сходила с его лица. — Кто сказал, симпатичная мордашка, что я не могу воспользоваться этой ситуацией в своих целях?

Ситуация приняла крайне серьёзный поворот.

— В каких «целях»? — не понял Наруто.

— Глупый, глупый, — наигранно покачал головой Менма и снова наклонился чуть ниже. — Ты лежишь подо мной. Беспомощный. И до сих пор не доходит — каких? — чем дальше он говорил, тем интимнее становился его голос.

Даже если до Наруто и дошло, то он просто не хотел в это верить.

«Это невозможно!» — Узумаки рванул всем телом, но у него вновь не получилось выбраться.

— Да, ты меня бесишь, — подтвердил Менма. Он ощутимо напрягся, чтобы удержать задёргавшегося Наруто на месте. — Но разве секс бывает только по любви и обоюдному согласию?

«Что было в голове Мадары, когда он создавал этот мир, тебаё?!» — Узумаки скрипел зубами от злости. — «Я убью его, когда выберусь от сюда!..»

Он чувствовал, как его щёки запылали от стыда и смущения. А ещё от гнева. Кровь из носа пошла интенсивнее, стекая по губам на подбородок. Свободной рукой Наруто попытался-таки попасть в нос Менме. Тот в ответ вонзил ногти Узумаки в лицо.

«Ксо!..» — мало всего этого, так ещё и глаза заволоклись пеленой. Вот слёз сейчас не хватало, да…

— Сколько энергии, — восхитился Менма. Наруто показалось или его глаза стали красными? Судя по тому, что боль в лице стала острее, ногти трансформировались в когти. Нет, не показалось. — Оставь хоть что-нибудь на меня! — он быстро расстегнул куртку.

— Пошёл в… — а вот этого в данной ситуации лучше не говорить, — в-вон!

Наруто вздрогнул и забился сильнее, когда на его живот легла ладонь.

— Р-р! — рыкнул Менма, неожиданно отпустил лицо Наруто и впился в его губы, чувствуя привкус крови на своих.

Это не было похоже на поцелуй. Менма кусался. Узумаки отвечал тем же. Он не собирался сдаваться без боя! И Менма пошёл на риск: он навалился на своего противника всем телом, углубляя поцелуй. Точнее, его подобие. Наруто замычал от негодования. Он пару раз клацнул зубами, пытаясь откусить этот наглый язык. Видимо, всё-таки удалось закусить, потому что пришла очередь Менмы мычать. Но это не заставило его отстраниться. Он лишь ударил Наруто кулаком в живот. Воздух из лёгких вышел через нос. Такими темпами кровь так и не перестанет идти! А спустя несколько секунд, Узумаки понял, что кровотечение и зажатый рот мешали ему нормально вздохнуть. Наруто ударил пару раз Менму по плечу кулаком. Никакой реакции.

«Трудно… дышать… От… отвали!..» — Узумаки разжал пальцы и похлопал по плечу ладонью, прежде чем ещё раз упереться.

В какой-то момент, Менма отстранился. Но его губы так и остались в миллиметре от губ Наруто, поэтому они чувствовали сбивчивое и прерывистое дыхание друг друга.

«У него на лице моя кровь, » — мелькнуло в голове Узумаки.

— Тьфу! — Менма сплюнул скопившуюся во рту кровь куда-то в сторону.

Вот же ж, действительно, неутомимый!

— Скажи, — Менма опёрся на локти и зарылся пальцами обеих рук в светлые волосы. — Тебе всегда нужно всё так усложнять? Не заставляй меня делать тебе ещё больнее… — он потянул волосы.

— А я думал… — сглотнул скопившуюся во рту кровь Наруто, — сделать больнее — и есть твоя цель.

— Подловил, — ухмыльнулся Менма и резко опустил голову, столкнувшись с Узумаки лоб в лоб.

Наруто застонал от боли. Сколько раз за этот бой он успел получить по голове? Она страшно гудела и, кажется, могла вот-вот расколоться. Который раз чёткий образ вдруг резко мутнел? От боли в глазах появилась резь. Губы саднили. Горло сжималось от тошноты из-за недавно полученного удара в живот и привкуса собственной крови. И из носа продолжало течь.

А вот Менма не выглядел настолько побитым. Несколько ударов он тоже пропустил, но, казалось, это совершенно никак не отразилось на его состоянии. Он продолжал своим весом прижимать Узумаки к земле. Но Наруто обмяк и не шевелился. Менма увидел суженные, усталые глаза.

Для проверки, Менма провёл ладонью по груди Наруто до низа живота. Ноль реакции.

«Слишком сильно треснул, что ли?» — фыркнув, подумал Менма и начал быстро стягивать с Наруто штаны. — «Ладно. Очухается в процессе.» — и сразу же принялся за свои.

Этот бой вызвал у Менмы ощущение лёгкого покалывания внизу живота. Вся абсурдность ситуации подстёгивало его желание, хотя первоначальная цель была убить этого чужестранца из другой реальности. Но раз всё получилось так, то почему и вправду не воспользоваться ситуацией?

Менма обхватил свой полумягкий член и задал себе небыстрый ритм, не переставая при этом смотреть Наруто прямо в глаза. И хотя Менма нависал над ним, Узумаки смотрел куда-то вверх, сквозь него.

Ведомый внезапным порывом, Менма наклонился, провёл языком по шее до подбородка, оказавшись к Наруто нос к носу. Ни один мускул не дрогнул.

«Надо действовать сейчас, пока этот идиот расслаблен. В противном случае… могут… возникнуть сложности, » — Менма заставил себя остановиться, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Облизал пальцы и ещё разок провёл рукой по стволу. Неважная смазка, но если Наруто не будет сопротивляться, то, в принципе, этого окажется вполне достаточно.

Как и предполагалось, тело было в расслабленном состоянии: головка члена легко проникла в анус. Глаза Наруто широко раскрылись, и он судорожно вздохнул.

«Пришёл в себя,» — подумал Менма, чувствуя, как мышцы плотно сомкнулись вокруг его члена.

— Слушай сюда, — Менма сразу привлёк к себе внимание. — Если хочешь, чтобы это быстрее закончилось… — качнул бёдрами. Узковато. — Кх-х!.. Не… н-не сопротивляйся. Только хуже сделаешь. — «Нам обоим». — Сейчас победил я и хочу получить свою… награду. Но я дам тебе шанс отыграться… Ты ведь хочешь выбраться из этого мира?..

Забавно было наблюдать, насколько широко Узумаки умудрился распахнуть глаза. Выражение недоумения и непонимания сменилось раздражением: Наруто нахмурил брови и оскалился. Но стоило Менме двинуть бёдрами, как удивление вновь появлялось на лице Узумаки.

Он ничего не ответил Менме. Но тому и не нужны были слова. Всё стало понятно, когда ему стало немного легче двигаться в чужом теле.

Наруто шумно и глубоко дышал. С каждым выдохом он старался максимально расслабиться, потому что когда он напрягал мышцы, было больно. Узумаки повернул голову на бок, чтобы не смотреть на полосатое лицо, нависшее над ним. Однако, возникла другая неприятность: теперь Менма сопел ему в ухо. Ксо, да плевать уже, лишь бы побыстрее всё закончилось! К счастью, Менма не пытался его трогать.

Узумаки закрыл глаза от отвращения, когда в ухо ему начали дышать чаще.

«Ну, давай уже!..»

Словно услышав его мысли, Менма замер, простонал Наруто прямо в ухо и к… кончил, не выходя из него?!

Узумаки что есть сил толкнул обмякшего Менму. Тот упал слева от него. Наруто повернулся направо и привстал на руках. Комок, всё это время стоявший в горле, выплеснулся на землю. Наруто всего трясло, а на лбу была испарина.

Менма, видя это, широко улыбнулся и, не в силах сдержать накатившее на него веселье, захохотал в голос. Своим этим мерзким смехом.

Наруто внезапно обратил внимание на свои руки. Точнее, на рукава. Всё это время он был в плаще Четвёртого Хокаге?!

«Отец Сакуры был Четвёртым… Отец Сакуры…» — успокаивал себя Наруто, но это не помогало. Ситуация была слишком гадкой.


End file.
